AT
is a contestant from Season 8 and Season 10. He also competed in the first season of the CPORG Big Brother spin-off, Big Brother 1. In CPORG, he is most known for his strong gameplay, being one of his seasons' most prevalent strategists, and for his series-long rivalry with the eventual winner of Season 8, Matthew. Season 8 AT was initially placed on the Pakari tribe, defined as ice-cold strategists. Throughout the pre-merge, his admirable challenge performance helped keep him safe even through a tribe swap. While never going to Tribal Council before the merge, he grew to dislike many of the puffle contestants. In particular, he was offput by Matthew's relentless optimism and positivity, leading him to join an alliance with the other penguins against the puffles. When the tribes merged into the Drew tribe, AT quickly exerted his dominance against the puffles, and lead the charge to take out Maple. He and his alliance were in position to pagong the remaining puffles, but an idol play made by Pom Pom nearly ended his game when the vote tied 1-1-0 as a result. However, he managed to convince his allies to keep him over the social threat McCloud in the revote, despite Matthew's best efforts to take him out. After the vote, he made a strategically-beneficial Final Two deal with fellow ally, Louise, and found the Wand of Water, which could wash away a vote cast against him. To ensure he stayed in the game, he fought hard to win immunity at the final five, doing just that when he managed to outsmart Matthew to win. After voting out Pom Pom with the assistance of Louise's extra vote, the only puffle remaining was his rival, Matthew. Before the Final Immunity Challenge, however, AT tossed out the idea of blindsiding his ally, Jay, to Louise and Matthew. After Jay threw the immunity challenge to Matthew, he inadvertently sealed his fate, as AT used the Wand of Water to negate Matthew's vote against him, and blindsided Jay in a 2-1-0 vote. At the Final Tribal Council, AT argued that his adept strategic game trumped Louise's numerous immunity wins and Matthew's robust social game. While he received some praise for his tactical control over the game, he was criticized for his negative attitude compared to that of his adversaries, and for throwing ally Louise under the bus in his speech. Ultimately, his stronger gameplay was not enough to trump Matthew's stellar Final Tribal Council performance, and thus finished as runner-up in a 3-1-0 vote. Voting History Season 10 AT's strong showing in Season 8 landed him a spot on the cast of Legends. He started the game on the Tolvaroca tribe, one of the most strategically formidable tribes of the season. As such, a quick fight for power broke out in the tribe, with all three members wanting to solidify themselves strategically. After winning the first immunity challenge, AT was able to figure out the location of the hidden immunity idol. However, as it was the Charalacaña tribe's, he was not able to claim it yet. He realized that a potential swap could land him on that tribe should Charalacaña not lose a challenge before then. He also realized that if powerhouse (and eventual season winner) Rogi made the swap, he would likely make it deep into the game. In an attempt to keep Charlacaña intact for the inevitable swap, and also to take out another former CPORG finalist in Rogi, he threw the second immunity challenge for his tribe. Immediately after, the two began vigorously campaigning for John Cody's vote in what can be only be described as a clash of two titans, having both recognized the other as their biggest threat. Ultimately, AT's gamble didn't pay off, as John Cody chose to side with Rogi in a 2-1 vote, bringing AT's second chance to an abrupt, albeit respectable end. Voting History Spinoffs Big Brother 1 AT returned as a houseguest on Big Brother 1. While attempting to work with both sides of the house in AJ and Jon, him and his puffle, Candy, developed a close bond. This was ultimately a factor in swinging the latter's vote in the season's first two evictions. He was also awarded the double vote from the care package twist. Despite losing his close ally, Candy, following the return of a houseguest, his rival's subsequent eviction under his first HOH, the looming threat of his double vote among the houseguests, and his competition prowess allowed him to reach the Final Three without touching the block once. After losing the final part of the HOH competition to ally Jon, he was evicted after he stated he would vote for AJ should he be sent to the jury. He would live up to his promise, although AJ would ultimately lose in a 3-2 vote. Puffles AT is the owner of Lindsay from Season 9, as well as Candy from Big Brother 1. During Season 10, due to AT's early elimination, he went on to be an ambassador for John Cody, doing things like competing in challenges on his behalf that John Cody was unable to due to being a puffle. He also translated John Cody's speech for him at the Final Tribal Council so he wouldn't have to rely on predictive text. Trivia * Only puffles voted against AT throughout his Survivor career. * Every time AT was eligible to receive votes in Season 8, including revotes and jury votes, he received exactly one vote. * AT is the second runner-up to receive jury votes, but lose by more than one vote, following Chocolate. ** He is currently the only penguin contestant with this distinction. * AT won the most competitions in Big Brother 1 with five, winning two HOHs and three POVs. ** This total goes up to six if his victory in the second part of the Final Head of House competition is counted. * AT was the only houseguest on Big Brother 1 to win a POV competition and never use the Power of Veto. * AT was the first, and only houseguest on Big Brother 1 to win both the HOH and POV competitions in the same week. ** However, AT was not the first houseguest to possess both the Head of Household and the Power of Veto at once, as AJ earned the distinction after winning the Week One carepackage and then the HOH competition the following week. * AT had nothing better to do for forty minutes except inflate his own trivia section.